How to drive your students crazy
by L0hengrin
Summary: Hermine wird Opfer eines äußerst bösen Streiches. Als OS geplant, bei hoher Nachfrage kommt vielleicht ein zweites Kapitel dazu ;D
1. Chapter 1

_JKR gehören die Charaktere und mir die Story. Es erfolgt der Hinweis auf das Reviewknöpfchen ;)_

**How to drive your students crazy**

Wenn man die seltsamen Träume mal außen vor lässt, fing der Tag eigentlich gut an. Pünktlich aufgestanden, die Sonne strahlte schon fröhlich, die Haare ließen sich gut kämmen, alles war Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen und vor allem war Freitag. Wenn das nicht gut war. Hermine ging gut gelaunt in die Große Halle und setzte sich an ihren angestammten Platz zwischen Ron und Harry, die beide noch im Halbschlaf an ihren Toasts lutschten.

„Was habt ihr gestern Nacht gemacht?" fragte sie zwischen zwei Schlucken Kaffee.

„Hmm… gschlfn" nuschelte Ron in seinen Toast. Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft. Hermine schaute ihn an und schlug ihm auf den Rücken, obwohl sie wusste, dass er nur schauspielerte. ‚Die sind nicht wach genug, um das mitzukriegen… Außerdem ist dieser Tag zu schön, um Streit anzufangen', überlegte sie. In diesem Moment rauschte Batman mehr oder weniger persönlich vorbei, versuchte das goldene Trio mit einem Blick zu töten, zog eine Miene, als es nicht klappte und machte stattdessen einen anderen Gryffindor zur Schnecke, weil er bei seinem Blick gelacht hatte.  
Da war jemand wieder in Topstimmung. Sie nahm Rons Toast und schmierte eine dicke Schicht Marmelade drauf, bevor sie es ihm wieder in den Mund steckte. Es war wirklich amüsant, Ron zuzugucken. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm, um ihre Sachen zu holen. Zum Glück würde der Tag mit Zaubertränke beginnen. Später wäre Snape nur noch schlechter drauf, als er es eh schon war. Gedankenverloren schaute sie im Turm aus dem Fenster und schaute dem Kraken im See vom Weiten beim Planschen zu. Später würde sie zum See gehen, versprach sie sich und lief los in Richtung Kerker. In den Gängen war schon wieder die Hölle los. Deshalb nahm Hermine einen Geheimgang und gelangte vom siebten direkt in den zweiten Stock, wo noch niemand war. Außer Luna.  
„Hi Hermine!" rief sie.  
„Muuuuuuuuuuuh!" rief Hermine. Luna schaute sie nur an.  
„Hermine?" – „Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!" Was zum…  
„Hermine, alles in Ordnung mit dir?!" – „Muuuuh!... Tut mir Leid Luna… ich weiß auch nicht… ich kann nichts gegen machen… ich muss einfach muhen, keine Ahnung warum…" – „Davon hab ich schonmal gehört…! Aber ich glaube nicht, dass jemand aus der Schule so etwas hinbekommt… Hermine, wo willst du hin?" Hermine sprintete schon in Richtung Krankenflügel.  
„Muuuuuuuuuh! Zu Madam Pomfrey. So gehe ich auf keinen Fall in den Unterricht!"  
Madam Pomfrey konnte sich ein Grinsen grade so verkneifen. Das sah man aber auch nicht alle Tage. Für den Betreffenden war es unangenehm, keine Frage, aber für einen Zuschauer unglaublich amüsant.  
„Tja, Miss Granger, ( „Muuuuuh!") da hat Ihnen wohl jemand einen Streich gespielt. Der Trank, der Ihnen untergejubelt wurde, ist bekannt als Curabile cogere. Wie der Name schon sagt, zwingt es die betreffende Person dazu, etwas Peinliches zu tun. Was und wann, kann derjenige, der es seinem Opfer verabreicht, selbst bestimmen. Die Wirkung hält höchstens 24 Stunden, aber man kann den Zauber schon vorher aufheben. Bei Ihnen macht sich wohl jemand einen Spaß daraus, Sie muhen zu hören, wenn jemand Ihren Namen sagt. Ich denke, es ist das Beste, sie für heute vom Unterricht zu befreien. Ich sage den Professoren Bescheid." - „Vielen Dank." Mit diesen Worten schlurfte Hermine wieder in den Turm. Der Tag konnte nicht besser werden. Denkste.  
„Aaaargh, wenn ich diesen verdammten Idiot erwische!" schrie Hermine, als sie sicher war, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Immerhin konnte keiner sie anreden, wenn sie allen aus dem Weg ging. Das hieß, sie würde wohl in die Bibliothek gehen und versuchen, etwas über den Curabile coegere herauszufinden. Wichtiger war aber, herauszufinden, wer ihr diesen Trank verabreicht hatte, wie und wann.  
„Wer kommt bitte auf sowas krankes?" fragte sie sich laut. „Das ist doch einfach kindisch. Ich sollte rausfinden, ob man diesen Trank bei Fred und George kaufen kann…" Sie drehte auf der Stelle um und lief zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihnen zu flohen. Ihre Nachfrage war allerdings erfolglos. Das einzige was Fred dazu zu sagen hatte, war, dass er bestimmt davon wisse. Der Trank wäre bestimmt ein Kassenschlager. Nun gut. Also tat Hermine, was sie am besten konnte, sie ging in die Bibliothek. Natürlich nicht, ohne vorher darauf zu achten, ob jemand da war, der sie kannte. Gut. Die Luft war rein. Wenn sie vorsichtig war, würde sie Madam Pince nicht über den Weg laufen. Das war sehr gut. Sie fand ein Buch, in dem alle Zaubertränke aufgelistet waren, die nur zum Scherze machen dienten.  
„Warum macht jemand so etwas?" fragte sie sich, als sie am See saß und in dem Buch nach ihrem Problem suchte.  
„Warum macht jemand was?" Völlig überrascht sah sie auf. Neben ihr stand Harry. Er sah immer noch müde aus.  
„Harry… was machst du denn hier? Oh.. und sag nicht meinen Namen. Das ist schlecht."  
Er setzte sich neben sie. „Was ist los? Warum bist du nicht im Unterricht und warum darf ich deinen Namen nicht sagen?" – „Es ist kompliziert… Also irgendjemand hat mir einen Trank untergejubelt, der mich zwingt laut zu muhen, wenn jemand meinen Namen sagt. Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie mich vom Unterricht befreit, du kannst es dir ja denken… wenn mich jemand aufruft und ich anfange zu muhen… Und jetzt lach bloß nicht. Ich versuche grade herauszufinden, wie man die Wirkung rückgängig machen kann, Madam Pomfrey hat da was erwähnt…" – „Das ist… Ist es schwer, an diesen Trank heranzukommen?" – „Offenbar kann man ihn kaufen, allerdings nicht im Scherzartikelladen. Ich habe schon mit Fred geredet, der hat gesagt, er wüsste davon. Dann wäre da noch die Möglichkeit…" – „… den Trank selber zu brauen. Wenn man die erste ausschließen kann, muss es ja diese sein." – „Und das reduziert die Verdächtigen auf ungefähr eine Person, die kein Motiv hat, um mich auflaufen zu lassen." – „Zumindest kein offensichtliches." – „Ja… und hier wären wir beim Problem angelangt. Warum würde Snape so etwas tun?" – „Frag ihn doch einfach…" – „Haha..." – „Wie auch immer, tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt zum Quidditsch." –„Warte, ich hab noch eine Bitte… kannst du das Tor offenlassen, damit ich abends noch reinkomme?" – „Klar, halt die Ohren steif." Harry verabschiedete sich mit einer Umarmung und ging zum Quidditschfeld. Eigentlich hatte Hermine keine Lust mehr, draußen rumzusitzen, aber sie wollte auch nicht mitten im Schloss angesprochen werden. Das wäre wohl zu viel des Guten. Also machte sie es sich bequem und war bald darauf eingeschlafen. Als sie wieder aufwachte, stand der Mond schon am Himmel und die Grillen zirpten.  
„Naja… besser jetzt als gar nicht", sagte Hermine sich und lief im Schatten der Bäume zurück zum Schlosstor, dass sich dank Harry noch öffnen ließ. Sie schlich hinein und verschwand direkt in einem Geheimgang. Dieser endete im zweiten Stock, sie schlich hinaus und betrat sofort den nächsten, der sie auf direktem Weg in den siebten brachte. Gerade als sie hinaustreten wollte, sah sie, dass Filch den Gang bewachte. Verdammt! Da musste sie wohl warten. Es waren vielleicht fünf Minuten vergangen, als Filch sich wieder aufmachte und mit Mrs. Norris im Schlepptau zur Großen Treppe ging. Hermine stand wieder auf, denn sie hatte sich hingesetzt. Nun merkte sie, dass es seltsamerweise zog. Warme Luft streifte ihre Wange. Moment mal… warme Luft?! Sie drehte sich um und ging langsam rückwärts aus dem Gang hinaus. Ihr folgte eine schwarze Gestalt mit einem blassen Gesicht. Snape.  
„Wow, man könnte fast denken, dass Ihr Gesicht im Dunklen leuchtet, so blass sind Sie…" Verdammt, halt den Mund! Wer macht denn sowas? Das sagt man vielleicht einem Klassenkamerad, aber nicht dem verhasstesten Lehrer der Schule…! Machte der Trank vielleicht auch vorlaut und frech? Was ein Drachenmist…  
„Miss Granger…" Bei Merlins Eiern. Das durfte jetzt nicht wahr sein… „Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!" rief Hermine. Snape sah sie an und konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er lachte los. Hermine fragte sich, wer jetzt wohl verdatterter aus der Wäsche geguckt hatte. Sie oder Snape. Auf jeden Fall war ihr Blick nicht zu übertreffen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Aber lass ihn lachen, sowas kriegt man sehr selten im Leben. Außerdem mag ich seine Lache… Moment, Stopp.  
„Ähm, Sir?" Er schaute auf, gerötet vom Lachen. Der Anblick hatte was… nein, aus.  
„Sir, es wäre besser, wenn Sie mir meine Strafe aufbrummen, ohne meinen Namen zu sagen…" – „Aber warum denn, MISS GRANGER?" Hermine muhte, Snape weinte vor Lachen.  
„Professor…" – „Was ist denn…" – „Sind Sie Schuld daran, dass ich muhe?" Snape richtete sich auf. Er war offenbar verdutzt. „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf? Erst sind Sie frech und jetzt unterstellen Sie mir so etwas!" – „Würden Sie mich das bitte erklären lassen? Ich habe recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass man den Trank, den Madam Pomfrey diagnostiziert hat, zwar kaufen kann, aber nicht im Umfeld von Hogwarts und nicht als Minderjähriger. Deshalb bleibt nur übrig, ihn selbst zu brauen und da er besondere Fähigkeiten und Zutaten verlangt, kommen nur Sie in Frage. Deshalb möchte ich wissen: waren Sie es und wenn ja, warum?" Snape starrte sie an. Aber es war ihr seltsamerweise nicht unangenehm, es lag etwas in diesem Blick, dass ihm in die Augen blicken ließ.  
„Nun, Miss… Es war klar, dass Sie dahinterkommen. Aber dass es so bald sein würde… Sie sind gescheiter, als ich dachte. Weshalb, nun, das ist eine gute Frage. Ich werde sie vielleicht ein anderes Mal beantworten. Gehaben Sie sich wohl…"  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er in dem Geheimgang und ließ eine völlig verdatterte Hermine zurück, die nur noch ein „Was zum Teufel geht hier eigentlich ab?!" hervorbrachte.

_Curabile cogere ist latein für (ungefähr) "zwingen, etwas peinliches zu tun"_

_Meinung? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hier wie versprochen das zweite Kapitel. Das Dritte ist in Arbeit ;D_

**Die Rache ist das Vergnügen der Weisen**

Severus Snape wachte in seinem blau bezogenen Bett auf. Er war, obwohl er weniger als die gesunden acht Stunden Schlaf gehabt hatte, nicht schlecht drauf, was sich manche Leute wohl rot im Kalender angestrichen hätten, wenn sie es bemerken würden. Er ging duschen und zog seine Roben an, die er in fünffacher Ausfertigung im Schrank hängen hatte. Danach rauschte er davon, nicht ohne mit seinem wehenden Umhang ein weiteres Tintenglas vom Couchtisch zu befördern. Wie immer wollte er die Große Halle durch die Tür hinterm Lehrertisch betreten, als ihm einfiel, dass man Miss Granger mit einem süffisanten Grinsen aus nächster Nähe wohl eher auf die Palme bringen konnte. Er schritt also durch den Eingang und setzte sofort seinen Ich – hatte – weniger – als – acht – Stunden – Schlaf – also – lass – mich – gefälligst – in – Ruhe – das – gilt – auch – für – dich – Albus – Blick auf. Toller Blick. Er liebte ihn, leider ignorierte Albus ihn immer wieder gekonnt. Während er so den Mittelgang entlang rauschte, hielt er Ausschau nach seinem Opfer. Und da war sie, zwischen ihren beiden ignoranten Freunden. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber mit der Zeit war Potter weniger ignorant, als er Severus sich erhofft hatte. Er ließ seinen Umhang noch etwas mehr wehen und schritt mit seinem oben bereits erwähnten Blick weiter vorwärts. Als er neben ihr lief und sie zu ihm aufblickte, grinste er und machte leise „Muuuuh…". Ihre Miene wurde eisig. Schnell machte er sich davon, damit sie ihm nicht an die Gurgel springen konnte. Das war aber auch zu lustig. Er setzte sich wie immer neben Albus, der ihn nur aus blauen Augen anblinzelte.  
„Severus, ich habe gehört, dass Miss Granger gestern Opfer eines… Streiches wurde. Madam Pomfrey hat mir gesagt, dass es ein Trank war, den man nur im Fachhandel oder durch Selberbrauen erhält. Weißt du etwas Genaueres darüber?" Verdammte Medihexe. Noch nie was von ärztlicher Schweigepflicht gehört? Verdammt, Albus, hast du meinen Blick nicht bemerkt?!  
„Tut mir Leid, Albus, vielleicht hatte Potter wieder die glorreiche Idee, sich bei mir Zutaten zu klauen, die Miss Granger dann zusammenpanschte. Vielleicht haben sie es dummerweise an sich selber getestet… Ich habe jedenfalls nichts damit zu tun." Er nahm zur Bestätigung, dass das Gespräch hiermit beendet war, einen Schluck Kaffee. Zum Glück hatte er sich vorher eine Ausrede überlegt. War ja klar, dass Albus wieder alles mitbekam. Es war Samstag und eigentlich hatte Severus heute nichts zu tun gehabt - bis gestern Abend. Natürlich hatte er Potter und Weasley wieder mal beim Rumschleichen erwischen müssen und konnte die Strafarbeit nicht auf Filch abwälzen, da dieser selbst zwei Slytherins zu beaufsichtigen hatte. Mist. Er konnte die Strafarbeit natürlich immer noch verschieben, aber wie sah das denn aus. Also stand er nach seinem Frühstück bestehend aus Litern von Kaffee auf und steuerte auf die das goldene Trio zu. Als er hinter ihnen stand hörte er gerade noch wie Hermine etwas sagte wie „… verdammte Kerkerfledermaus…" und dann mit einem Blick von der jungen Weasley zum Schweigen gebracht wurde.  
„Miss Granger", schnarrte er, „ich befürchte, dass sie für diese Bemerkung Potter und Weasley heute Abend begleiten werden. Die Party steigt um 8 in den Kerkern. Unpünktlichkeit wird bestraft werden." Und er schritt wieder von dannen. Hatte er da gerade „die Party steigt" gesagt? Es ging wirklich bergab mit ihm. Aber immerhin hatte er bis acht Uhr Zeit, sich etwas Schönes auszudenken. Die Idee würde ihm bei einem guten Buch an seinem Lieblingsplatz einfallen. Wie immer. Severus schnappte sich ein Buch über Foltermethoden im Mittelalter (falls ihn jemand sah) und ein Barry Trotter Buch, das er in den Sommerferien in Muggellondon entdeckt hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Trauerweide am See, die ihn vor jeglichen Blicken beschützen sollte. Zum Glück sah ihn keiner, denn Severus hatte Spaß an dem Barry Trotter Buch, das seltsamerweise wie eine Parodie auf Harry Potter klang… was aber natürlich nur Zufall sein konnte und musste. Als er abends zurück zum Schloss ging, kam die Erinnerung an die Strafarbeit wieder zurück und er hatte keine richtige Lust mehr. Aber er konnte die drei Unruhestifter nicht wegschicken. Der Ruf, der Ruf. Also setzte er sich in sein Büro um wenigstens ein bisschen seriös zu wirken, denn kaum zwei Minuten nachdem er sich gesetzt und gesammelt hatte, trafen seine drei Opfer ein.  
„Guten Abend, die Herrschaften. Lassen Sie Ihre Federn hier, wir werden in den Unterrichtsraum gehen und einen Trank brauen, der Ihnen das Letzte abverlangen wird. Also bitte, nach Ihnen." Die Gryffindors, die noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatten, schauten sich vielsagend an und marschierten vor ihm den Gang entlang. Im Saal setzte er sie so weit wie möglich auseinander.  
„Heute Abend werden Sie das Gegenmittel zum Sud der Lebenden Toten brauen und später an sich selbst testen. Das Rezept steht an der Tafel, Sie haben 2 Stunden, los."  
Er setzte sich an sein Pult und hatte jetzt zwei Stunden nichts anderes zu tun, als seine Schüler zu beobachten. Natürlich schaffte Weasley es, schon nach ungefähr zwei Schritten, seinen Kessel zu schmelzen. Severus verdonnerte ihn dazu, die Sauerei ohne Zauberstab zu beseitigen und danach Flubberwürmer von den Bänken zu kratzen. Er lehnte sich zurück. Miss Granger hatte offenbar ein besseres Rezept als seins im Kopf, denn sie lief andauernd in den Vorratsraum, kam aber bestimmt nicht mit den Zutaten zurück, die er an die Tafel geschrieben hatte. Nun gut. Es war nachher ihr Problem. Die Zeit verstrich und Severus langweilte sich extrem. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Granger und Potter beide offenbar gleichzeitig ihre Kessel in die Luft jagten und ihr Gebräu überall verteilten. Er sprang auf und umgab sich sofort mit einem Schutzschild.  
„Granger! Potter! Los! Beseitigen und danach ab zu Weasley!" schnarrte er die beiden an. Er drehte sich um, um den entstandenen Schaden zu begutachten und sah deshalb nicht, wie Hermine eine Phiole in ihrem Umhang verschwinden ließ. Nachdem die drei gegangen waren, ging er in seine Privatgemächer, es war inzwischen fast 22.30 Uhr. Er fragte sich, warum nicht mal Miss Granger den Trank hinbekommen hatte. Das Rezept war doch wohl nicht fehlerhaft? Er überprüfte es, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Das hieß, dass die Gryffinors wohl einfach nur zu dumm gewesen waren. Er beseitigte den am Morgen entstanden Tintenfleck leise fluchend und ging dann zu Bett.

Währenddessen hatte Hermine ihren mehr als hinterhältigen Racheplan schon zur Hälfte umgesetzt. Sie betrachtete die Phiole in ihren Händen und fing an zu grinsen. Rache ist eben süß…

_Review? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin einfach zu nichts gekommen. Trotzdem ist hier endlich das dritte Kapitel. Viel Spaß!_

**Lehrer haben eben auch Gefühle**

Da sie am Sonntag mit Ron und Harry für die anstehenden Prüfungen lernte, konnte Hermine ihren teuflischen Racheplan erst am Montag in die Tat umsetzen. Zum Glück erschien Snape nicht beim Frühstück, sie hätte ihn wohl auslachen müssen. Ihre beiden Freunde waren mal wieder vollkommen verschlafen, sie war sich aber sicher, dass die beiden gestern Abend zur gleichen Zeit wie sie ins zu Bett, oder zumindest in den Schlafraum, gegangen waren. Seltsam. Sie würde sie bei Gelegenheit darauf ansprechen müssen. Während sie so da saß, fiel ihr ein, dass sie gar nicht wusste, warum die beiden am Samstag hatten nachsitzen müssen. Sie verheimlichten doch nicht etwa etwas vor ihr?

Da die erste Stunde an diesem Morgen bereits in fünf Minuten beginnen würde, stand Hermine vom Tisch auf, schleifte Harry und Ron hinter sich her und lief in den Verwandlungssaal. Sie versuchte aufzupassen, aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich, da sie dauernd daran denken musste, was nach der Mittagspause auf sie wartete: Zaubertränke. Hoffentlich ging ihr Plan auf.

Natürlich verging die Zeit viel zu schnell, auch Binns Unterricht war nicht zum Sterben langweilig, sondern Spannung pur. Zumindest für Hermine. Beim Mittagessen konnte sie nichts essen, in Kräuterkunde hätte sie fast hämisch loslachen müssen, weil sie sich vorstelle, was Snape wiederfahren würde. Ein Glück merkte kaum eine etwas, nur Harry sah sie ein bisschen seltsam an. Da sie nach Kräuterkunde eine Freistunde hatten, setzten Hermine, Harry und Ron sich unter eine Trauerweide am See. Ron schlief sofort ein, Harry und Hermine lehnten sich an den Stamm und schauten dem Kraken beim Planschen zu.  
„Harry? Warum musstet ihr eigentlich am Samstag bei Snape eine Strafarbeit absitzen?"  
Harry überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann: „Er hat uns beim Rumschleichen erwischt…" – „Was habt ihr denn gemacht?" Harry grinste. „Das ist leider eine Überraschung. Aber du wirst es noch zu Gesicht bekommen."  
Soweit beruhigt, dass die beiden nichts Großes vor ihr verheimlichten, lehnte sie sich zurück und musste sofort daran denken, was in der nächsten halben Stunde anstand. Zaubertränke.  
„Harry?" – „Hmm?" – „Ich werde Snape heute zum Gespött machen." – „Gut. Was hast du vor?" – „Das ist eine Überraschung. Ich hoffe es klappt alles…" – „Bestimmt. In einer halben Stunde geht es los. Ich hoffe, du enttäuschst mich nicht…" grinste er. Sie lachte. „Harry, ich glaube, du wirst es lieben. Ich werde meine Waffe holen gehen. Bis gleich!" Hermine rannte zum Gryffindorturm und lief danach mit der Phiole in der Tasche zu den Kerkern, wo schon ein paar andere Schüler warteten. Die Tür zu dem Unterrichtsraum ging auf und eine Schar Drittklässler ergoss sich auf den Gang. Zwei Mädchen hatten Tränenspuren im Gesicht und ein Junge verbrannte Augenbrauen.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass hier jemand wieder gute Laune hat…" murmelte Ron. „Mhm, und spätestens wenn er Hermines Rache zu spüren bekommt wird er sich noch mehr freuen…" antwortete Harry.  
Hermine setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Wenn alles so klappen würde, wie sie es sich erhoffte, würde Snape sie wahrscheinlich irgendwann demnächst umbringen. Egal. Rache war süß.  
„Ach, wie schön, dass Sie uns wieder mit Ihren werten Anwesenheit beehren, Miss Granger.", schnarrte dieser. Hermine lächelte nur. „Es freut mich auch außerordentlich, wieder hier sein zu dürfen, Professor." ,erwiderte sie. Snape schaute nur finster drein, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, woraufhin ein Rezept an der Tafel erschien und bellte: „Sie werden heute das Gegengift zum Sud der Lebenden Toten brauen. Aber nachdem Ihre drei Lieblingsgryffindors das schon nicht hingekriegt haben, sage ich nur so viel: Wer seinen Kessel schmilzt, darf Flubberwürmer von sämtlichen Tischen kratzen. Sie haben 2 Stunden ab jetzt." Alle standen auf und gingen zu Vorratsschrank. Hermine lächelte in sich hinein und schloss sich den anderen gemächlich an. Natürlich schmolz Ron seinen Kessel wieder, diesmal aber nach drei Schritten, Neville zitterte so arg, dass er sämtliche Zutaten neben den Kessel schüttete und alle anderen schlugen sich auch nicht besonders gut. Hermines Trank sah aus, wie er aussehen sollte und es versetzte sie in tiefe Selbstzufriedenheit. Als sie dann am Ende die Phiolen auf das Pult stellten, grinste Hermine Snape kurz boshaft an, bevor sie aus dem Saal marschierte. Snape wusste sofort, dass sie irgendwas im Schilde führte. Die Frage war jetzt nur, was.  
Harry und Ron holten Hermine ein. „Was war jetzt so lächerlich? Ich dachte du wolltest in so richtig zum Gespött machen?" fragte Harry. Ron nickte zustimmend. „Heute Abend werdet ihr euren Spaß haben. Ich verspreche es euch. Aber ihr müsst noch bis zum Abendessen warten, okay?" antwortete Hermine lächelnd. Die beiden gaben sich mit dieser Aussage offenbar zufrieden, denn sie fragten nicht weiter danach.

Als sie schließlich in die Große Halle gingen, saß Snape schon am Lehrertisch und unterhielt sich mit Dumbledore. Hermine, Harry und Ron setzten sich an ihre Stammplätze. Wenig später erschien das Essen auf den Tischen. Hermine wusste, dass es nun nicht mehr lange dauern würde und sie freute sich jetzt schon diebisch. Ginny verwickelte sie in ein Gespräch über die geplanten und bald anstehenden Sommerferien, als sie von einem Ausruf unterbrochen wurden.  
„DU BIST SO EIN LÜGNER, ALBUS! WEISST DU EIGENTLICH WIE SEHR DU MEINE GEFÜHLE VERLETZT?!" Es wurde still in der Halle und alle Augen richteten sich auf den Lehrertisch, wo Snape Dumbledore gegenüberstand und ihn offenbar gerade angeschrien hatte. Sofort brach alles in Gelächter aus.  
„IHR SEID DOCH ALLE SO BLÖD!" rief Snape, woraufhin alle noch mehr lachten. Beleidigt rannte er aus der Halle. Harry und Ron klopften Hermine lachend auf den Rücken, die sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst dasaß und grinste.

Später am Abend stellte sich Hermine in den Geheimgang zwischen dem zweiten und siebten Stock. Kurz darauf erschien Snape, wie erwartet. Er stand nur da und wartete, denn er konnte sie dank Harrys Tarnumhang nicht sehen. Sie stand noch zwei Minuten reglos da, bis sie den Tarnumhang ablegte und sich langsam von hinten näherte.  
„Guten Abend, Professor Snape." Erschrocken drehte er sich um.  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie daran schuld sind! Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie mir damit antun? SIE SIND JA SOOO GEMEIN!" Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach anfangen zu lachen.  
„Tja, Professor, was Sie können, kann ich auch. Allerdings lässt die Wirkung des Tranks erst wieder nach, wenn Sie mir Ihre Beweggründe geschildert haben."  
Snape starrte sie an. „DAS IST JA SO UNFAIR!" weinte er.  
„Hhi, ja ich weiß", lachte Hermine. „Also. Ich finde, jetzt ist ein sehr unpassender Zeitpunkt, um mir noch etwas zu erklären, da ich sehr müde bin und meine acht Stunden Schlaf brauche. Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich am Freitagabend zu Ihnen komme und Sie mir dann alles erklären? Früher ist leider unmöglich…"  
Snape schien zu überlegen. „ SIE SIND GAR NICHT MÜDE! Aber es macht keinen Sinn, darüber zu diskutieren. Also na gut. Ich werde mich wohl vom Unterricht freistellen lassen. Seien Sie am Freitag um 20.00 Uhr vor meinem Büro. UND WENN SIE ZU SPÄT KOMMEN, VERPETZTE ICH SIE. Verdammt." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und rauschte den Geheimgang entlang, während Hermine sich den Bauch vor Lachen hielt.

_Review? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich allen danken, die mir positives Feedback zu meinem Erstlingswerk gegeben haben. Ihr seid toll :D_

**Glück entsteht durch Aufmerksamkeit**

Severus Meinung nach gingen die restlichen drei Tage viel zu schnell rum. Er war Freitagmorgens erst gegen 6.00 Uhr eingeschlafen, weil er die ganze Nacht darüber nachdenken musste, was er Hermine sagen wollte. Gegen 14.00 Uhr wachte er wieder auf, bemerkte, dass er zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten wieder mal acht Stunden Schlaf hatte und orderte bei Dobby gleich mal etwas zu essen. Während er aß, verfluchte er Hermine.

Dieser ging es nicht anders. Sie saß im Zauberkundeunterricht und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie das Treffen für heute Abend angesetzt hatte. Es war zu früh, sie hatte kaum Zeit, sich vorzubereiten. Wer wusste schon, was er ihr sagen würde? „Miss Granger, Sie sind eine elende Besserwisserin und ich wollte Sie lächerlich machen, weil ich Sie nicht mag?", „Miss Granger, ich habe nur jemanden gesucht, an dem ich meine neue Erfindung ausprobieren wollte", „Miss Granger, mir war vollkommen langweilig, ich hatte einfach nichts besseres zu tun" oder vielleicht sogar „Miss Granger, ich wollte Sie lächerlich machen, weil ich unglücklich in Sie verliebt bin." Bei ihrem letzten Gedanken musste sie kurz lachen. Das wäre aber auch zu lustig.

Severus überlegte, ob er sich rasieren sollte. Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel und befand, dass Miss Granger mit Schuld an dem Bart hatte und folglich auch mit ihren Fehlern leben musste. Der Dreitagebart blieb und damit basta. Da er nun eine weitere zu füllende Minute gewonnen hatte, überlegte er als nächstes, was er ihr wirklich sagen sollte. Er suchte einen Zettel, auf dem er seine Ideen notierte. Nach einer guten halben Stunde gab er es auf. Bis jetzt hatte er nur ein Haus vom Nikolaus zu Stande gebracht. Das war aber auch wirklich gemein. Jetzt suchte dieser verdammte Trank… Zauber… was auch immer… ihn schon in seinem Tun und seinen Gedanken heim. Wurde langsam mal Zeit, sich von davon zu verabschieden.

Hermine lag reglos auf ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Es war 16.00 Uhr und sie hatte noch vier Stunden Zeit. Viel zu viel. Was sollte sie nur tun? Ginny wüsste bestimmt Rat. Also suchte sie Ginny. Die saß bei Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Ginny? Können wir uns bitte mal unter vier Augen unterhalten?"  
„Klar. Wir könnten um den See gehen. Ich wollte eh raus."  
Während sie also um den See gingen, fragte Hermine Ginny, was sie von der ganzen Sache hielt. Diese wusste allerdings selbst nicht weiter. Die Vorstellung an einen Snape, der Hermine gestand, unglücklich in sie verliebt zu sein, brachte sie aber zum Lachen.  
Nach ihrem Gespräch hatte Hermine immer noch drei und eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Daher fing sie aus lauter Langeweile an, ihre Hausaufgaben auf Montag zu erledigen.

Als es 19.00 Uhr war, hatte Severus bereits eine Furche in seinen Steinboden gelaufen. Sein Zettel war verknittert, er war aufgeregt und hatte immer noch eine Stunde Zeit. Was eine Qual. Schließlich setzte er sich auf den nackten Boden und dachte über alles nach, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. Er hatte vergessen, warum er aufgeregt war. Irgendwann hatte es angefangen und war geblieben. Merkwürdig. Er saß bis um 19.50 Uhr nur da, dann stand er auf und begab sich zur Tür zu seinen Privaträumen und wollte schon in sein Büro gehen, da fiel ihm ein, dass es in seinem Büro immer noch nach Stinkbomben roch, nachdem Filch mit ein paar von diesen Dingern bei ihm hereingeschneit war, weil er sich beschweren wollte. Kurzerhand entschied er sich, das Treffen in seine Privaträume zu verlegen.

Hermine hatte sich beruhigt. Inzwischen hatte sie vergessen, weshalb sie so aufgeregt war. War doch nur Snape. Egal was er sagte. Sie klopfte an sein Büro und drückte die Klinke. Es war abgeschlossen. Seltsam.  
„Miss Granger, kommen Sie bitte mit." Hörte sie auf einmal jemanden hinter sich sagen. Konnte ja nur Snape sein. Sie drehte sich um, er stand in einer Tür unweit der zu seinem Büro.  
„Jetzt kommen Sie schon, ich habe echt besseres zu tun." Hermine fasste sich und ging hocherhobenen Hauptes in seine Richtung und wurde prompt in seine Privaträume geführt. Sie waren durch die untergehende Sonne in ein rotes Licht getaucht. Hermine mochte es. Snape schob sie weiter in den Raum hinein, damit er die Tür schließen konnte. Sie betrachtete die Einrichtung. Lauter Bücherregale, eine gemütlich aussehende Couch, einen Beistelltisch, einen Teppich und - man mochte es glauben oder nicht – einen Fernseher.  
„Professor Snape, Sie haben einen Fernseher?" fragte Hermine grinsend.  
„Ja, na und." , erwiderte Snape.  
„Was schauen Sie denn so?"  
„SPONGEBOB!"  
Hermine fing wieder an zu lachen, entschuldigte sich danach aber gleich wieder. Sie wollte sich es nicht mit ihm verscherzen… falls man ihre Aktion noch toppen konnte.  
„So, Miss Granger. Setzen Sie sich. Ich habe Ihnen etwas vorzuschlagen." Hermine setzte sich, Snape sich ihr gegenüber.  
„Miss Granger, ich schlage Ihnen ein Quid – quo – pro vor. Ich offenbare Ihnen einen Teil meiner Beweggründe, Sie mir einen Teil Ihrer Vorgehensweise. Was denken Sie?"  
„Warum nicht? Zuerst müssen Sie mir aber sagen, warum Sie mich nicht gleich gelyncht haben."  
„Ich denke, darauf komme ich noch zu sprechen. Ich denke, ich werde mal anfangen. Sie müssen wissen, meine Beweggründe gehen auf den Tag zurück, an dem Sie und Ihre Freunde wieder mal gedacht haben, Schule ist langweilig, wir brauen einen Vielsafttrank. Gute Idee. Ich habe erkannt, dass Sie intelligenter sind, als ich gedacht habe. Sie waren sehr slytherinlike, was mir im Geheimen gefallen hat. Sie sind dran."  
„Na gut. An dem Morgen, als Sie am Tisch vorbeigelaufen sind, habe ich auf gut Glück etwas laut vor mich her gesagt, damit Sie mir eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen. Ich habe darauf spekuliert, dass Ihre Strafarbeit etwas mit Tränkebrauen zu tun haben würde, sonst wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Soll ich weiter, oder wollen Sie wieder?" Hermine schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ich werde weitermachen. Nachdem ich festgestellt hatte, dass Sie nicht nur Ihre Bücher auswendig lernten, sondern einen komplizierten Trank ohne Fehler aus einem Buch brauen konnten, das in der verbotenen Abteilung stand, fing ich an, Sie zwar immer noch als die vorlaute kleine Gryffindor, aber dafür als den schlauen und sympathischeren Teil des Goldenen Trios anzusehen. Ihr Image hat einen kleinen Schaden erlitten, als Sie nicht in der Lage waren, Peter Pettigrew aufzuhalten, dies haben Sie aber bei Professor Umbridge wieder wettgemacht. Sie."  
„Als Sie uns dann zum Tränkebrauen verdonnert haben, habe ich einen anderen Trank gebraut, und zwar den Curabile cogere in einer etwas anderen Form, die es mir ermöglicht, festzulegen, wann die Wirkung des Tranks nachlässt, wann das Opfer etwas peinliches tun soll und sowas eben. Ich habe den Trank in eine Phiole gefüllt und kurz danach meinen Kessel explodieren lassen, damit ich die Sauerei aufwischen kann und Sie nicht merken, was ich eigentlich gebraut habe. Sie."  
„Verteufelt. Sie sind sehr slytherin. Aber gut. Ich habe also gemerkt, dass Sie mehr sind als der weibliche Teil des Goldenen Trios. Sie waren eigentlich immer sehr aufmerksam im Unterricht. Aber irgendwann haben Sie ein bisschen nachgelassen. Das war zu der Zeit, als Sie mit Weasley zusammen waren und Potter mein altes Zaubertrankbuch gefunden hatte. Slughorn hat Sie mit keinem Wort in seinen Lobreden erwähnt, immer nur Potter. Ich muss sagen, ich war ein bisschen enttäuscht, aber auch ein bisschen schadenfroh, weil ich gedacht habe, dass Sie sich bei ihm nicht so anstrengen, wie bei mir. Leider ist mir auch aufgefallen, dass Sie sich der Verteidigung gegen der Dunklen Künste weniger hingegeben haben, als dem Fach der Zaubertränke. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber dass Sie diesem Fach, das ich bei Ihnen unterrichtet habe, weniger Aufmerksamkeit entgegenbrachten, hat mich angefressen. Ich habe immer versucht, mich mit der Tatsache zu trösten, dass es daran liegt, dass Sie Zaubertränke mehr mögen. Ein anderer Punkt war Ihr Freund. Weasley war zu… ignorant für Sie. Dann habe ich mich gefragt, warum mich das alles interessiert. Sie."  
„Der Trank, den ich entwickelt habe, wirkte auch nur in geringen Mengen. Also habe ich montags die Phiole, in der das Gegenmittel zum Sud der Lebenden Toten war, mit ein paar Tropfen von dem Curabile cogere eingestrichen. Der Trank gelangte an Ihre Hände und nachdem Sie dann etwas mit den Fingern gegessen haben, sich am Mund berührt haben oder aus einem Glas getrunken haben, das sie vorher angefasst haben, hat der Trank angefangen zu wirken. Was man auch gehört hat." Hermine grinste. „Ich glaube, das war's. Sie sind dran."  
Snape schien zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte. Dann sah er sie an. „Miss Granger, der Grund, warum ich Ihnen einen Streich gespielt habe, war, dass ich Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wollte. Sie hatten einen Freund, haben sich getrennt, wurden immer intelligenter, schöner und begehrenswerter und haben mich nicht beachtet. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie mich um Hilfe bitten würden, dieses Muh wieder loszuwerden, aber Sie kamen nicht. Und deshalb habe ich auch in dem Geheimgang gewartet, bis Sie kommen. Das Muh war dann doch zu lustig, als dass ich alles beichten konnte. Ich habe, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht mit Ihrer Rache gerechnet. Aber irgendwo habe ich es auch verdient. Und außerdem haben Sie mir Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Deshalb habe ich Sie auch nicht… gelyncht."  
„Wenn ich es . Ich wusste, dass Sie kommen, und irgendwie habe ich es auch gehofft. Aber trotzdem war das noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit, nicht wahr?"  
„OCH MANNO! Naja gut, war es nicht. Was fehlt ist: Miss Granger, der Grund warum ich Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wollte, ist, dass ich Sie liebe." Jetzt war es raus. Er schaute Sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Professor… ich glaube, ich mag Sie auch mehr, als ich darf und soll…"  
„Meinen Sie das ernst?"  
„Ja."  
„Gut. Eine Lüge hätte mir nämlich das Herz gebrochen."  
„Mir auch.", grinste Hermine, lehnte sich über den Tisch hinweg und küsste ihren verblüfften Lehrer auf den Mund, was ein leises Brummen in ihm auslöste. Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Meine Güte. Zum Glück bin ich auf diese Idee mit dem Trank gekommen…" Hermine grinste, bevor sie von einem vollkommen glücklichen Severus an eine wunderbar nach Kräutern riechende und in tolle schwarze Roben gehüllte Brust gezogen wurde.  
„Severus?" murmelte sie an seine Brust.  
„Hmm?"  
„Dein Bart ist toll."

Ende :)


End file.
